1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cassette accommodating device, a radiation detection system, and a rechargeable battery accommodating device, and in particular to a cassette accommodating device, radiation detection system capable of accommodating a cassette, and a rechargeable battery accommodating device capable of stopping a power source device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cassette accommodating boxes (cassette stands) are known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2002-248095 and published Japanese Patent No. 3611084). These cassette accommodating boxes are capable of accommodating plural individual digital cassettes (or radiation detection cassettes) that each have a radiation detector and an image memory and are configured to store radiographic images detected by the radiation detector, as image data in a memory. The cassette accommodating boxes are electrically connected with the digital cassettes.
With the above technology, however, the cassette accommodating device is not stably electrically connected to the cassettes when plural individual cassettes with different size are accommodated, since there is no positional alignment of the cassettes with the cassette accommodating device.